


Barnes and Barns and Barns and Barnes

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Civil War was too damn sad. Clearly it's fluff time [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chuck (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffity, Gen, but with fluff, like giggity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve picks a location for his and Zondra's wedding, much to Bucky's annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barnes and Barns and Barns and Barnes

“It’s a barn,” Bucky says, looking around the clean, empty space. 

Steve nods and leans against what he assumes is a bandstand. “Yep. It’s a barn.” 

“You wanna marry your girl in a barn?” Bucky asks.

“It’s the perfect size,” Steve says. “It’s quiet. Far away from the city, so we minimize the risk of weird gossip photographers. It’s nice.” 

“It’s still a barn.” 

“You think Zondra’s gonna like it?” 

“Does she like barns?” 

“Buck. Come on.” 

“There are cows outside,” Bucky points out. “And...ducks. And ducks have weird shaped poop.” 

Steve grins widely. “I forgot how much you hate farm country.” 

“What’s wrong with Stark Tower?” Bucky asks, and he’s almost whining. “They got mosquitoes up here. And...bees.” 

“There are bees in the city,” Steve points out. 

Bucky huffs. “You really like this place?” 

Steve nods. “I really do. And there’s a nice inn the wedding party can stay at for a couple days before.” 

Bucky crosses his arms. “Fine.” 

“I swear to you, if you don’t quit bellyaching I’m gonna lift you over my shoulder and dump your whiny butt in the lake,” Steve warns. 

“Hey, it’s a barn!” 

Steve sighs heavily. “Hi, Tony.” 

“Hey, Cap,” Tony wanders over. “This is nice. Quaint.” 

“Thank you,” Steve says pointedly, glowering at Bucky. 

“It looks just about as old as you, too,” Tony jokes. “So you got that goin.” 

“I think it’s great,” Sam says as he joins them. “Fresh air, nice scenery.” 

“That’s because you’re a kiss-ass,” Bucky points out.

“I am supportive,” Sam argues. “That’s what groomsmen are supposed to be, man. Supportive.” 

“I’m supportive!” Tony objects. “I’m very supportive. Old man wants to get married in an old barn, seems like a match made in heaven.” 

“Bucky just hates the country,” Steve tells them, ignoring Tony. “He had an uncle with a farm.” 

Bucky does a full-body shudder. “He always smelled like chicken shit and corn, and his kids had very few teeth.” 

Tony blinks and turns to Steve. “You ever meet these people?” 

“I was allergic to grass,” Steve says. “So no.” 

“Whelp! I’m calling pics or it didn’t happen,” Tony says and taps his ear gently. “Friday! Pull up the Barnes family tree for when we get back.” 

Bucky groans, throws up his arms, and stomps off. 

Steve grins and leans back against the bandstand again, crossing his arms and looking around. “A barn wedding. I like it.” 

Sam pats his shoulder. “Me too. Mostly because it’s gonna drive Barnes nuts.” 

“Eventually you guys will get along,” Steve says, smiling at him. 

Sam smiles back indulgently. “Not at all likely.”


End file.
